1. Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate to a storage medium storing a printer driver and an information processing apparatus causing a printer apparatus to perform printing.
2. Description of Related Art
Printer drivers installed in personal computers (PCs) perform print setting processes to set various items concerning printing, such as sheet sizes, printing qualities, and page layouts used in printing in response to instructions from users. However, the settings of some of the above items including the sheet sizes are changed in applications installed in the PCs in response to instructions from the users. Accordingly, the settings made in the applications concerning such items may be different from the settings made in the printer drivers concerning the items and the users may be confused.
To counter the above situation, certain items that can be set in the applications may be inhibited from being set, the items may be cleared from the screens, or warnings may be issued in response to operations to set the items in the print setting processes in the printer drivers.